curious
by bloodluva666
Summary: Kyo gets curious and Yuki gets confused. Just so you know, its poorly written but the story is still alright. I wrote it at two o'clock in the morning. Lemon!
1. curious

**Curiosity **

A/N: ok, this is a little thing that I randomly came up with while I was fighting with my dad over words. This is Kyo/Yuki if you don't like then click on that shiny back button.

Summary: Kyo gets curious and Yuki gets confused. Just so you know, its poorly written but the story is still alright. I wrote it at two o'clock in the morning. Lemon!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kyo Sohma had been feeling rather curious about a certain rat lately, why is it that he is the one that always wins during the fights? Everyday they would fight and at the end of it Kyo would be the one on the ground. This time is no different.

" You damn rat! I am going to make you pay for that!" Kyo yelled as Yuki threw him across the room.

" I would love to see you try you stupid cat." Yuki said rather calmly which pissed Kyo off to no end.

Kyo began throwing punches that didn't hit their target once. Only a harsh pressure in his stomach told him that the fight was over as once again he was thrown across the room and through the wall. Yuki gave a smirk as he walked away.

~ ' ; ' ~

Later that day, Kyo was still complaining under his breath about being beaten (again) by Yuki. He was in the living room, the only one in the house, watching TV. A fighting movie was on, Kyo was watching it waiting for the final blow to come knowing that the guy who was getting the hell beaten out of him was about to lose. So there it was, the final blow about to be delivered…… Kyo's eyes widened at the scene on the screen because just as the blow was about to be delivered, the guy who could barely move dodged the punch and leaned toward the guy, capturing his lips in a heated kiss which caused the winning guy to go completely motionless. Kyo watched as the losing guy brought up his hand about to either grab the other one or punch him, he never found out because,

"Kyo? We're home!" called out Tohru causing Kyo to grab the remote and change the channel.

Kyo muttered something and then went up to the roof, wondering about that movie. Curiosity was one of his main feelings, often he wondered if it was because he was the cat. Well now he was curious about whether or not that would work.

' Ok, now I know I am desperate to win if I am willing to kiss that damn Yuki just to win.'

~ ' ; ' ~

Kyo didn't have that long to wait before he got to try out his new tactic. He was just meditating in the back yard when Yuki walked past him and just breathed loudly causing Kyo to open his eyes.

"What's your problem rat boy?" Kyo looked mad as usual but was actually getting nervous, if we fight should I try it?

" Nothing I was just wondering why a waste of space like you is sitting in my yard?" Yuki said with a slight smirk on his face.

Kyo jumped to his feet completely mad now but still undecided about whether or not to use his newfound move as he threw the first punch. The fight ensued, they looked like two people that had taken a long time to synchronize this dance throwing punches and placing their feet in just the right spot. Yuki got in the most hits and Kyo got in a couple. Both continued their dance practically hearing the deep brass music in the background, Kyo was still undecided as he watched the final blow coming. To Yuki's amazement he blocked the hit and leaned forward, Yuki just thought that Kyo was going to continue with the hitting so he was completely shocked into immovability when he felt soft, warm lips press against his.

Kyo could feel his face heat up when he realized that he was kissing his worst enemy. He brought up his fist, ready to hit him and begin the dance again when he stopped too, because Yuki was kissing him back! Kyo pulled away to see Yuki looking at him a bit nervously and shocked but Kyo didn't stop to ask, he just took off running.

Yuki watched him running and knew that his face was contorted in pain, he had actually thought that Kyo liked him. Great, he had just ruined any chance that he didn't have with him. He turned around and walked slowly into the house, he could feel the tears threatening to emerge so he all but ran to his room. He collapsed into and ungraceful heap on his floor and began crying not sure how to stop or even keep quiet.

Ok! So that was the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! This is a two-shot. I already have the other chapter done, but I want to see how many reviews I can get. Flames are welcome, but not about the pairing. Also, the movie I have no idea if it even exists. Just so you know, so if you know a movie like that then could you please tell me? Thanks!


	2. satisfaction

**Satisfaction**

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! I will admit that I am a sucker for some reviews, and here is the last segment. I still have not decided if there should be anymore. Alright, here is the lemon!

Summary: Kyo gets curious and Yuki gets confused. Just so you know, its poorly written but the story is still alright. I wrote it at two o'clock in the morning. Lemon!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kyo ran until he reached the spot that Yuki had tackled him when he had been in his other form. He laid down on his back in the grass remembering that time, Yuki hadn't been afraid, he had been caring but at the same time he had been firm telling me what to do like he always did.

'Why had Yuki kissed me?' Kyo wondered. Then he blushed when he realized that it had been he who had initiated the kiss, ' But I hadn't done it because I liked him or anything, I was only curious about whether or not I could make him pause in the fight. How was I supposed to know that he had a crush on me? It's not like he showed it!'

Kyo glared down at the ground, his thoughts were chasing each other around so fast that it took him a little while to realize that his lips were tingling. He blushed again when he realized that, then thinking again about how the rat had pushed up against him very lightly before Kyo had pulled away. Now that he thought about it, they had fit together perfectly and their lips had simply molded together as if they had been waiting for that to happen all these years.

The cat jumped to his feet again as he realized that he had feelings for Yuki and he had just totally killed any chance he had had with him. He turned toward the way he had come, ready to go back to Yuki and beg for his forgiveness and explain that he was a complete idiot but when he turned around, he ended up running straight into Tohru which caused him to turn into a cat.

"Oh! Kyo! I am so sorry!" Tohru started to apologize and bow like she always did, which caused Kyo to sigh and lay down.

"It's ok, now stop apologizing." He said. "What do you want?"

Tohru looked up at him (well down, but since she is raising her hear from bowing….) and said, "I just wanted to know what happened between you and Yuki."

Again Kyo was confused, "Why? How did you know something happened?"

Tohru looked rather upset as she said all in one breath, "he is up in his room crying his eyes out and I know that the last place he was, was outside with you, I could hear you guys fighting but then he came in and looked all funny and ran up to his room and no sooner had I heard his door close that he was wailing loudly as if someone had just broke his heart into pieces."

Kyo gulped, he could feel his heart break with every word Tohru had spoke because he knew that he had been the one to cause all of the tears.

"I…. messed up." Kyo said so quietly that Tohru almost thought that she had imagined it.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked him softly.

"I was watching this movie and one of the parts was of these two guys fighting and just as one of the guys was about to deliver the final blow the weaker guy kissed him making him pause. So I tried it on Yuki and he paused but he also started to kiss me back, I panicked and ran….. I didn't know that he had a crush on me! But now I've been thinking about it and I realize that I like him to, but after I did that how could he accept me?" Kyo finished his little speech with a desperate look at Tohru who was speechless.

She watched him and sighed, "I guess the only thing that you can do is to tell him what you just told me. And hope that he forgives you." Tohru then smiles at him and opens her mouth to say more when…

POOF!

Kyo was human again. She turns around while he gets dressed. "I guess your right! I should go and tell him. Thanks Tohru!" He smiles happily at her and takes off running again this time toward the house and Yuki.

~ ' ; ' ~

Yuki's tears were stopping by now, but he still felt as if someone had tore out his heart and was jumping up and down on it, somehow he had made his way to his bed. He was still beating himself up mentally for ever believing that Kyo could like him. A loud noise made him look toward the door to see Kyo standing there out of breath, he had obviously just got done running and had slammed his door open.

Kyo walked over to his bed and looked down on him, his eyes pleading and vulnerable. Yuki stood up from his place on his bed and said tentatively, "Kyo?"

Kyo looked him in the eyes and pulled him to himself fighting off a panic attack. He didn't know what to say so he was going with actions instead, he pressed his lips to Yuki's and tried to put all of his emotions into the kiss. He felt slight triumph when Yuki kissed him back again and this time when Kyo brought his hand up it was to wrap itself into purple locks. He pulled back when breath was a necessity and smiled widely at Yuki who was just as breathless as him which was intense since Kyo had just got done running.

"I'm sorry I ran off before, I was scared and I didn't know that you liked me. It took me a while to realize that I like you too and I was wondering if you could give me a chance?" Kyo said this all in one breath and waited to hear Yuki's answer praying that he had been forgiven.

"I have always loved you Kyo. You just always fought with me so I never thought it possible that you could have feelings for me." Yuki smiled up at him and kissed him again, this time something was different, it was just as intense but there was a need in there.

Kyo pushed Yuki back on the bed and followed him down, they continued to kiss as Yuki pulled off Kyo's shirt and Kyo pulled off Yuki's. as more skin came into view, Kyo kissed down reveling in the feel of Yuki's white skin that was flushed under all the contact it was getting. He left multiple love bites across Yuki's chest and neck getting a moan from Yuki every time he bit down.

Kyo made his way down to Yuki's pant line and very slowly eased off his pants, showing a growing problem through the boxers that the rat wore. Yuki smirked as he mouthed his erection through the fabric causing Yuki to let out a really loud moan. Kyo smirked, pulling away and then reaching for the boxers when he stopped, and looked up at curious purple eyes. " Are you sure you want to do this?"

Yuki looked down at him and said, "I have wanted to do this everyday since I hit puberty. I love you." Yuki blushed at his forwardness.

Kyo smiled down at him. "I love you too."

Yuki reached out now and removed Kyo's pants and boxer in one go, then helped Kyo as he wriggled out of his own boxers. Kyo gulped as he took in the sight before him, "your beautiful" he murmured as he leaned down and kissed Yuki full on the lips again, Yuki blushed and kissed back. Yuki reached over to his bed side table and took out a bottle of lube. Kyo takes it and puts some on his fingers, he kissed Yuki as he puts one finger into Yuki's entrance. Yuki squirms a bit uncomfortably, but doesn't feel any pain until Kyo inserts another finger and starts to scissor him trying to stretch him out for what is to come, after another finger Yuki tries to relax because he knows that Kyo is going to enter him in a moment; he feels a great jolt of pleasure that causes him to buck up and moan when Kyo hits his prostate. Kyo smiled again when he removed his fingers causing Yuki to whimper from the loss. Kyo lubes himself up extra slick, trying to make this hurt as less as possible before he enters Yuki and doesn't stop until he is in all the way, then completely freezes waiting for Yuki to say he can go on. It's hard to wait though because the rat it so fucking tight!

Yuki tries to take as little time as possible before telling Kyo to move, but it hurts a lot, so he ends up making Kyo wait a few minutes befor eallowing him to move. It hurt a lot at first, but then as he continues on he began moaning again and even bucking his hips trying to take more of Kyo in. Kyo moaned a little bit as Yuki bucked in time with his thrusts; he looked down and saw an erotic scene before him, Yuki jerking off to matching with his thrusts as well. Kyo smirks as he reached down and remover Yuki's hand from himself and used his own hand to take his place. Instead of going with the pace that he had set, Kyo began pumping him hard and fast causing Yuki to moan loudly and Kyo smirked, knowing that his little rat was loosing it. Any second now, he would come Kyo pumped him harder with his hand and started grinding harder into his entrance causing Yuki to come so hard, shooting himself allover them both, a few thrusts later Kyo came, emptying himself inside of Yuki.

They were both panting as Kyo pulled himself out of Yuki and collapsed next to him. Both of them were at ease and cuddling when Yuki said, " Kyo?"

Kyo looked over at him, feeling sleepy and said, "yeah?"

" Why did you kiss me in the first place if you didn't like me?"

"I was curious about something." Kyo blushed a little bit,

" You know, curiosity killed the cat." Yuki told him a little bit sternly but mainly he was joking.

Kyo looked down at his lover and smiled, he reached out and lifted up his chin waiting for purple to meet red before he said, "yeah, but satisfaction brought him back." They both laughed as they kissed.

Alright! that's all folks! Please review. I know that this one longer but I like how it turned out.


End file.
